Lost in Gotham
by LadyOfSlytherin101
Summary: (Set after TDKR, no Selina) Selina left Bruce saying he wasn't worth it. He rescues a young mother and her baby in the Narrows. She doesn't remember much only her name and her daughter's. She's not from his world but ours. Bruce tries to keep his distance as a relationship between them would be forbidden as she is 19 and he is almost 40. But he can't help but be drawn to her...


Chapter 1: The Girl with No Memories

The city of Gotham was teeming with life as usual though not all of it good. Down in the worst part of Gotham, known as the Narrows, a young woman was wandering around, lost and confused as she clutched an infant wrapped in a blanket to her chest. She was dressed in nothing more than a pair of shorts a t-shirt and her dainty little feet were bare. Her dark red hair was loosely braided and hung down her back as her green eyes glittered with unshed tears and fear.

Though she didn't know where she was or where she came from, she knew that she was in dangerous territory and that she needed to find shelter and help without drawing attention to herself and her baby she cradled in her arms. She prayed she would find safety but it seemed fate was against her.

He came out of the shadows in front of her, big and intimidating. She couldn't see his features but a chill went up her spine telling her this man meant her harm. She instinctively took a step back and he drew closer to her, a menacing aura surrounding him much like the smell of drugs and alcohol that lingered on his clothes and skin.

She turned around and her bare feet pounded against the pavement as she ran. She ignored the wetness and stinging pain as the flesh of her feet became bloody and torn from hidden glass and the rough road she ran on. She ignored the pain, her mind focused on two things: run and protect her baby in her arms. The infant she held woke up and began crying. It cried out in fright because it could sense the fear of its mother carrying it and it could tell there was danger.

The girl ran her breath catching as she heard the pursuing footsteps. She pushed herself even faster, adrenaline and fear fuelling her. She prayed that someone would help them.

She tripped and pitched forward. She let out a scream of fright, not for herself but her baby. She managed to twist her body so her baby was cushioned against her chest as her back scraped along the ground and her head struck the concrete. Her vision swam with stars and tears as her head throbbed with pain. Her baby ceased crying but continued to whimper in fright. She heard the footsteps draw closer, slower now, he knew she wasn't going anywhere. She curled herself around her baby protective even in her pain. She prayed someone would help them and that if no one did, he would have mercy on her baby.

This time it seemed as if someone above heard her pleas as she heard the rustling of fabric as a dark shape fell from above. She couldn't see very well but she heard fighting before a final punch was heard. She heard footsteps coming closer and she flinched when someone touched her shoulder. But she couldn't smell the drugs or alcohol instead she smelled some sort of paint, metal and some that was purely masculine and warm.

"Easy there. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm gonna take you somewhere safe. I'm going to pick you up now so don't freak out. I'm the good guy." A rather gruff voice growled from above her.

Shivers ran down her spine that had nothing to do with the cold seeping into her clothes or fear. She felt like she could trust him. She allowed herself to be picked up and carried bridal style, but she kept her baby close to her.

Her baby had stopped whimpering and was regarding their savior with curious eyes. She risked a glance upwards herself and was amazed by what she saw. A man wearing a mask with only the bottom part of his face showed. She looked closer and could make out two points on his head so he looked like a bat. His eyes were a warm hazel that of strength and justice but also sadness. Her heart ached for him for some unknown reason.

"Why are you so sad?"

Her voice was so soft that it took him a few moments to realize she had actually spoken.

He stared down at her his face blank but inside he was shocked. Not once in his life had someone seen through not only his mask as Batman but also his mask as Bruce Wayne. This young woman saw through him completely like no other had done before. She saw through his masks and saw the sadness he hid. Not even Alfred could do that. He was sad from the loss of Rachel, the betrayal of Talia and then when he thought Selina was the one for him, she left him saying that he wasn't worth the effort of turning good. Thankfully when she left, she had left his mother's pearls behind but also left him with a broken heart. No one knew of his secret heartache and yet this young girl saw right through him.

He was saved from answering by the sound of approaching sirens. He had signalled Gordon with a device they started using after Bane so Gordon could come pick up the trash. He'd be able to take the girl and what he figured was her child due to the similarities they shared to the hospital to get checked out.  
The officer in question pulled up and got out of his car.

"Batman." He greeted eyeing the two in his arms with concern.

"Gordon. I found these two down there. The older one is injured. I'm not sure about the baby. They need a hospital. I left the guy down there. He's ready for you to take to the station." Batman growled in his rough voice.

"Thanks Batman. I'll take these two and have another officer grab him." He said before looking at the two in Batman's arms. "Can you tell me your name?"

The young mother furrowed her eyebrows as a look of concentration passed across her pretty face. "My name is Jayne and this is my daughter Molly."

"Your daughter? You can't be much older than 16!"  
Gordon exclaimed in surprise.

Batman was surprised but not as much as Gordon. He had suspected as much and he was right. He wondered what she what she was doing out in the Narrows in the middle of the night with bare feet and barely dressed.

"I'm 19...I think..." She whispered seemingly talking to herself. But both men heard her.

"You think?" Gordon questioned.

She looked up at him and blinked. "I don't really remember. I remember my first name and Molly. I know that she's my daughter. But other than that nothing."

"Nothing?" Gordon asked to be sure.

"Well I remember walking around back there and then being chased and hitting my head, but even before that I had no idea where I was or where I came from." She said quietly.

"She's got amnesia." Gordon said to himself in exasperation. This wasn't going to be easy. Hopefully his wife wouldn't mind adding two more to their family after they were taken care of at the hospital...


End file.
